


A Night Off

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Modern AU, Oblivious Finn, Party, Possessive Rey, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey have a night off, and discover that there is more to each other than meets the eye. </p><p>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Off

“Fiiiinnnnnn…” squeaked Rey, her arm draped across his shoulder, “You’ve got come! Everyone’s gonna to be there, Poe, Snap, Jessica. I even heard that ‘The Resistance’ are coming to play!”

 

Finn didn’t want to go, as in _really didn’t want to go_. But he knew there wasn’t much he could deny when Rey asked. His huge crush on her since the moment he met her certainly didn’t help.

 

“For the fifth time, Rey, I don’t want to go! You remember what happened the last time you dragged me along to a social event?”

 

Rey’s cheeks immediately flushed, remembering the _incident_. She was trying, and clearly failing, to hide her grin, “That was one time! Besides, how was I suppose to know you would get that _plastered_?”

 

“You’re so called _friends_ spiked my glass of cola, blindfolded me, and suggested that everyone play pin the tail on Finn!” He replied incredulously, “All the while you disappeared off to who knows where with that bastard, Kylo.”

 

That elicited a reaction from her, her eyes flashing momentarily with hurt before Finn realised what had come out of his mouth; there was no need to bring up her ex. Feeling like an arse, he frantically apologised.

 

“Rey, I-I’m sorry.” he added, as quick as the words would tumble out of his mouth, “I…I didn’t mean to bring him up.”

 

“That’s okay,” she answered after a moment, “I…I suppose I should apologise too for that…for what happened to you. I didn’t mean to leave you like that.”

 

He reached for her hand, and twined their fingers together, giving it a squeeze. “Hey…no harm done.” He replied, giving her a small smile before adding, “Well, apart from my back. Still hurts a bit. I suppose that’s what I get for being friends with you.”

 

She swatted his arm gently, before placing her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling closer to his warmth. “Does this mean you’ll come with me?”

 

“Well, I didn’t say that. Why can’t you go with someone else, like Poe or Jess?”

 

“They’re good friends, but I…I’d prefer to go with you, ” she answered shyly, her face turning scarlet.

 

Finn’s eyebrows rose, and his mouth parted slightly; it had taken him by surprise. They had been having these sorts of moments a lot, where the conversation was fine and dandy one minute, and then Rey would say things like this, completely derailing his line of thought the next. Finn knew she didn’t think of him as anything more than a friend. To entertain such thoughts he knew to be foolish, but Finn couldn’t deny that he wanted to be more.

 

“Is it because I’m undeniably attractive?” he joked, trying to dispel some of the tension.

 

Her lack of a response only increased it.

 

The silence stretched out for what seemed like ages, as Finn tried to think of something to say to bring the conversation back to safer waters. As he was racking his brain for a response, she finally answered in a touch above a whisper, “Because you are my best friend.”

 

And that was the point where Finn was swayed…she had played the best friend card.

There was _no retaliation_ when one of them played the best friend card.

 

So that was how Finn found himself, sitting on a bar stool in the middle of a crowded, upbeat night club, at 1 in the morning. He had had a couple of drinks, and was only slightly tipsy (he was never that much of a drinker).

 

Rey, who was usually inebriated, was being surprisingly sober tonight. Finn thought she might’ve still felt guilty about what happened to him the last time, and was trying to make sure it didn’t happen to him again. He smiled to himself, thinking that she cared for him enough to stay as sober as she was. Cared for him _as a friend_ , his brain reminded him, causing his heart to sink again. But, if Finn was being honest, just being in her presence was enough.

 

He was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice someone coming up from behind him until he felt smooth, warm hands on his shoulders.

 

“Hello sweetheart,” came a sultry voice accompanying the gesture. He turned around to be met by a tall, blonde female, with cherry red lips and revealing clothes that left nothing to the imagination.

 

Finn gulped, his mouth having suddenly gone dry. “H-Hello…”

 

“You alone?” she asked lasciviously, draping an arm around his shoulders and dragging him close.

 

“Um…Well, my friend…she’s in the bathroom-,” he replied, trying his best to play it cool.

 

“So she’s a friend?”

 

“Well, yes. But-“

 

“Then you’ve got nothing to worry about,” she contended, dragging him by the hand to the dance floor, “I’m sure she won’t mind me stealing you for tonight.”

 

They were just about to start dancing when he spotted Rey marching towards them, a look of anger, no _…_ fury on her face.

 

Without warning, Rey’s strong hands grasped the blonde by the shoulders, pushing her aside.

 

“Rey? Rey! Stop!” Finn half shouted, trying to ignore the onlookers interested in watching the scene unfold.

 

Rey stepped in between them, with her back facing Finn.

 

She scowled at the blonde, growling at her, “Stay away from him, you slut!!”

 

Finn’s _(almost)_ dance partner let out a laugh (which, if he was being honest, was more like a cackle), “Someone’s over protective!” she snarled at Rey, who took that as her cue to attack. Finn, having known her for years, predicted Rey’s reaction just before she lashed out, dragging her by the shoulders away from the crowd, out of the night club, and into the street.

 

“Rey! Rey, calm down! What the hell was that?” he half shouted, trying to pacify her struggling against his grip.

 

When she finally relaxed, he let her go, and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. Rey was refusing to look at him, her face having gone scarlet from her outbreak. Finn knew Rey could get slightly over protective; he had recalled incidents in the past where Poe and Jess had been given attention by others, and Rey had been in a grumpy mood for the rest of the night.

 

However, this was on a whole new level…

 

“Talk to me, Rey” he tried again, this time using a gentler voice in an attempt to placate her anger.

It seemed to have its desired affect, with her features relaxing a little. Finn could tell she was holding back something, and it never bode well when she kept her emotions bottled in.

 

Unable to restrain herself any longer, she burst out, “I was protecting you!”, and Finn could tell she was close to tears.

 

“Protecting me?” he responded, surprised at her response. He couldn’t think of a single thing he needed to be defended against. “Protecting me from what?”

 

“From her!” she cried out, her face now covered in tears.

At Finn’s expression of disbelief, she continued, “Wasn’t it obvious? She was feeling you up!”

 

Rey then proceeded to stare at him, still angry, but seemingly satisfied with her sentence long explanation.

 

Finn, meanwhile, was having a hard time following her logic.

 _Okay_ , she felt the need to intervene because someone was flirting with him. But why?

 

Perplexed, he decided to voice his thoughts, “Okay…and, um, why do you care if she was hitting on me?”

 

Rey just gawked at him like a stunned mullet.

 

And the next moment, her right hand met his left cheek with a loud smack.

 

Finn instinctively drew back, bringing his hand up in an attempt to soothe the stinging sensation from his slapped cheek.

 

“Ow! What was tha-” But his attempt at finishing the question was futile; Rey crashed her lips into his, her strong arms going around his waist, and her body pushing him until he was against the wall, pining him to it. She kissed him with desperation, with urgency, like he would disappear if she stopped. She needed him to know how she felt about him, how much she cared about him, how much she adored him, how much she _loved_ him.

 

Finn, for his part, froze for a heartbeat, but responded in kind after quickly recovering, wanting her to know she meant just as much to him, if not more.

 

The kiss, though initially born out of frustration, slowly melted into one of passion, lust, and desire. She _needed_ him, and he _needed_ her.

 

By the end, they were both panting, foreheads touching, and smiling like idiots.

 

Rey broke the silence first, grinning enough to light up the sun, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

 

“Try me,” Finn replied, with a grin to rival hers.

 

And so they walked hand in hand towards their apartment, only stopping every so often to pepper each other with kisses.

 

And waking up the next day, theirs limbs tangled together, and faces full of bliss, they were nothing short of grateful to have each other.

 

It was a great night, and an even better morning.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, please feel free to leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
